muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4834
Cold Open Elmo has a snack with a crab, clam and gull. He gives clues as to what today's show is about, though none of the creatures can guess - it's the beach! Scene #1 Elmo shows Alan and Cookie Monster some photos from his recent vacation. The Count also shows off some pictures from his vacation, which he spent exploring some caves (thus, his pictures are all dark). Alan then correctly guesses Cookie went on vacation to a cookie factory, and ate all his pictures. When asked about his own vacation, Alan admits he wasn't able to take one this year. He does have a photo from a vacation he took to the beach a few years ago and muses about going back one day. Scene #2 Elmo feels sad that Alan wasn't able to go to the beach this year. He gets the idea to instead bring the beach to Sesame Street. Grover overhears and rushes in to help Elmo out. Scene #3 Grover returns to the block with a bathtub, mistaking it for a beach. Chris points out that beaches are more than warm water, with features such as sand. Grover drags the tub away and returns with a large sandbox. He then makes a pyramid with sand and brings in a camel. Grover then tries replicating a gentle breeze with his fan, but blows sand everywhere, then blows himself away. Chris grabs his tablet and shows Grover that he's actually re-created a dessert and shows what beaches look like. Scene #4 Before Grover runs off to get the bathtub so they can have some water, Elmo puts his own plan into action. He creates his own ocean backdrop and brings in some beach props and even some animals. Grover is disappointed at how well Elmo's beach came together without his help, but enthusiastically jumps at the chance to start up the boombox. Alan comes outside and sees what his friends have made. He's touched by their gesture and leads them all in a surf-rock song. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. Film B is for Beach: A child talks about what it's like at the beach. Directed by: Thomas R. Wood Muppets Smart Cookies Lady Crunchington hires the Smart Cookies to guard her from the Crumb while she enjoys her day at the beach. The Crumb sneaks by Cookie Monster, disguised as a lobster, and unleashes his "Typhoon Macaroon" into the sea, causing a storm while Lady Crunchington floats in the water. Miss Fortune divines that they need a board to save her and Cookie Monster assumes she means cardboard or an ironing board. Eventually, he thinks about the clue and grabs a surfboard, which they all ride to save Lady Crunchington. They then chase the Crumb down the coastline, Baywatch-style. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 12. Animation A rap song about 12 baby turtles, who hatch from their eggs and swim out to sea. Elmo the Musical Elmo imagines himself on Happy Crab Beach, run by the King Crab. All the residents are happy...except for a little shrimp, who has the blues because she's too small to do anything. Suddenly, a tidal wave washes the king's crown into some rocks, out of everyone's reach. The shrimp turns out to be the right size and is able to retrieve it, making her feel proud. (edited) Scene #4 Grover continues to groove with the beach-dwellers and signs off, right after they all duck from an incoming wave.